Balcón
by Coco-tan
Summary: La luna sobre parís observa a dos jóvenes expresando sus sentimientos de tristeza, confusión e indecisión sobre su vida y sus elecciones, expresándose uno al otro lo que en realidad piensan y una que otra locura que no pudieron evitar. *One-Shot*


**DISCULPEN LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA.**

 **© Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc, productores y empresas productoras. Obra sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo Único

* * *

 **Balcón**

 **I**

 **Sentimiento**

* * *

 _Marinette_

Era… quizás la décima vez que arrojaba un suspiro al aire o al menos eran los suspiros que había contado en la última media hora, su corazón se encontraba roto o ese era el sentimiento que había en ella el último año y medio.

— **La vida se te escapara en puros suspiros Marinette o eso dicen** —Pronuncio una vocecilla cerca de ella

— **Lo lamento Tikki pero es algo que pueda evitar y llorar no sirve de nada**

— **Creo que sería mejor llorar ¿No lo crees?**

— **No puedo llorar por algo así, nunca me anime a estar cerca de Adrien tampoco hice algo para que me notara… solo me limitaba a estar cerca de él lo único que hice hace tiempo fue hacer algo de esgrima, pero me rendí rápidamente.**

— **Marinette…** —Dijo Tikki intentando consolarla

— **Es como un día me habías dicho, no podía esperar sentada a que me llegaran las cosas caídas del cielo**

— **A lo mejor si sigues intentado pueda pasar algo más, uno nunca sabe Marinette** — Tikki realmente intentaba animarla, pero había veces en la que era inútil, Marinette no se deprimiría por algo así, había madurado, aunque sea un poquito, pero era una adolescente aun, por lo que no podía evitar tener ese cúmulo de emociones

— **Tranquila Tikki además como un día dijo Alya "** _ **hay muchos peses en el mar**_ **"** — Dijo soltando una risa, ella no podía estar siempre triste, era Ladybug pero aun así no podía eliminar las emociones que habitaban en ella

— **Tienes razón** —Dijo sonriéndole— **Además uno nunca sabe lo que el destino nos provee, pero por el momento, es mejor descansar, te sentara bien**

— **Adelántate Tikki, me quedare un ratito afuera, estaré bien, así que no te preocupes por mi** —Dijo intentando dar una sonrisa de calma y paz para su pequeña amiga y a veces voz de la razón.

Tikki pronuncio un está bien y solo se acercó a ella para darle un pequeño beso de buenas noches en su mejilla, " _la soledad no es mala si la usas para reflexionar_ ", o eso era lo que le había dicho una de sus portadoras antiguas.

Suspiro una vez mas cuando Tikki había abandonado aquel lugar, era algo que no podía evitar como lo había dicho anteriormente.

Un año y medio había pasado, casi todo el mundo había cambiado, era algo normal pues todos habían crecido con el paso del tiempo su personalidad, su físico (aunque no muchos) sus ideales, convicciones y lo más importante, sus sentimientos, todos habían desarrollado sentimientos nuevos y otros que habrían olvidado.

Ella en cambio intento madurar, aunque no sabía si lo había logrado con éxito, sus sentimientos permanecieron por mucho tiempo intactos pero la cobardía que aún vivía en ella no le permitía acercarse al chico que le gustaba.

Era tan patética.

Nunca hizo nada para gustarle, nunca se atrevió a nada y ahora comprendía vivir con miedo era peor que no vivir, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, aunque no es como si hubiera pasado algo o animado a dar el primer paso y ahí estaban sus consecuencias.

Adrien intentaba iniciar una relación con su nueva amiga, Kagami la chica de intercambio, era bonita, inteligente y sobre todo una excelente esgrimista, el primer encuentro que tuvo con ella fue algo raro, pues fue cuando hizo de jurado cuando había llegado por primera vez al colegio.

Pensó que la iba a odiar pues había proclamado a Adrien como vencedor de la última ronda, realmente ella no había visto bien y entro en pánico, los dos eran igual de veloces.

Quizás si hubiera dicho "No alcance a ver" se hubiera zafado de ese embrollo, pero no lo hizo, solo pronuncio el nombre del joven. Pero para su buena fortuna, la chica intento ser su amiga por lo que no la rechazo, ella creía que iban a pasar cosas peores, gracias al cielo no fue así.

Kagami era una persona agradable, bonita y muy disciplinada, aunque era algo reservada con sus sentimientos, la integro en su grupo de amigas era fácil ser su amiga y con el paso del tiempo descubrió que era muy competitiva en la esgrima, era oriental como ella, bueno ella era completamente oriental, pero tenía familia y sabia por mano propia que para personas así el honor y el primer lugar era todo.

Con el tiempo ella se fue acercando más a Adrien, pero no porque le gustara si no porque tenían cosas en común, esgrima, buenos estudiantes entre otras cosas, en cambio ella no tenía nada, entre más tiempo pasaba más se hablaban, no es como si pudiera impedir eso y si lo hiciera se vería completamente mal en ella.

A Kagami le valía un sorbete los sentimientos de Adrien por el contrario Adrien se veía muy interesado en ella, él se fue acercando más cada que podía le hablaba o le preguntaba sobre sus gustos y hobbies.

Fue ahí cuando lo supo a Adrien le gustaba su amiga Kagami y ella nunca tendría posibilidad con él.

Lo único que podía hacer era darle un empujón a Kagami que era, aún más lenta que ella en cuestión de los sentimientos, así paso un tiempo intentando hacerla de celestina con ellos.

No lo hacía por Kagami, si no por ella y por el eterno amor eterno que le tenía a Adrien.

Dentro de un punto, gracias a eso su alma y sus sentimientos a veces estaban en paz, pero otras veces se sentía muy triste, era como clavarse a sí misma un puñal.

No pudo más hacer que suspirar otra vez en aquella noche de luna llena.

* * *

 _Char Noir/Adrien_

De nuevo iba en dirección hacia aquella casa.

La casa de su amada Ladybug.

Hace aproximadamente unos cuantos meses que sabía de la identidad de su amor eterno, Ladybug, cuando supo quién era, él se hallaba consternado sobre su verdadera identidad, era su compañera de clases Marinette, nunca se le paso por la mente quien se hallara bajo aquella mascara moteada fuera ella, pudo tener muchas teorías, pero nunca se le paso el pensamiento que fuera ella.

Cuando supo quién era, nunca le dijo directamente a Marinette que sabía que ella era Ladybug, intento acercarse a su compañera en su forma civil, pero para él ya era demasiado tarde pues, se había mostrado interesado en su compañera de clases y de esgrima Kagami, al parecer ella lo noto e intentaba juntarlos, quizás en algún punto no le importaba que los juntara, pero al saber quién era su amor platónico ahora sí que le interesaba.

Pero como había dicho, ya era tarde. Se había interesado en Kagami, no era un error porque si se sentía atraído hacia ella, pero si ponía en una balanza su amor por Kagami y su amor por Marinette/Ladybug llegaba al punto de confundirse.

Por un lado, conocía todo o casi todo sobre Kagami y eso le gusta por lo que hacía que se sentía atraído por ella, pero por otro lado el amor que sentía por Marinette era algo ciego y vacío, pues no conocía más que trivialidades y su comportamiento superficial de ella.

Se escuchaba horrible pero realmente no sabía a quién elegir.

Si pudiera se quedaría con ambas, pero sería egoísta y horrible por su parte, en que rayos pensaba, se sentía una mierda por tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

Por un lado, quería estar con Marinette, pero por otro quería estar con Kagami y por más que el dijera, quiero salir con Marinette no la iba a rechazar después de los momentos que tuvieron.

Era su dilema de día a día.

Oficialmente es y era una mierda de persona.

Siguió saltando por los tejados hasta llegar a su objetivo, llego silencioso como el gato que era y la vio ahí, viendo hacia la luna llena que había en ese momento, todo a su alrededor estaba oscuro, exceptuando por la luz natural que emanaba la luna y unos cuantos focos de la ciudad que los rodeaba, la luz de la luna iluminaba el delicado rostro de la chica, era menos serio que el de Kagami. No podía en algunas ocasiones evitar compararlas.

El rostro de Marinette mostraba un semblante triste y la luz del astro de ese momento hacia que aquella escena se mostrara melancólica, tan fuerte era ese sentimiento, que podía sentir que se le impregnaba.

No fue hasta que se acercó aún más a aquella chica que escucho el suspiro proveniente de sus labios.

— **La vida se te escapara en puros suspiros Marinette o eso es lo que dicen** — pronuncio saltando elegantemente hasta posicionarse a un lado de ella.

— **Chat… hola… ya me lo habían dicho antes** — pronuncio sin siquiera conectar sus miradas.

— **¿Por qué esa cara tan larga My Lady?**

— **Cosas de chicas Chat, nunca lo entenderías**

— **Pruébame y si no ayudo en absoluto quizás pueda escucharte, dicen que sacar todas tus incomodidades le hace bien al alma.**

Marinette dudo un momento en si hablar o no, pero al final era como Chat decía, le podía hacer bien a su alma.

— **Es sobre el amor…**

— **¿Alguien le puso se propaso con usted My Lady? Si es así, juro que querrá nunca haber nacido** —La sola idea de ello hacia que la sangre de Chat burbujeará con furia

— **No es eso gatito, pero gracias por tu preocupación, lo agradezco mucho, pero es por otra cosa, por cobarde deje pasar una oportunidad.**

— **¿Qué oportunidad? ¿Por un chico?**

— **Básicamente, nunca intente acercarme a él y la única vez que lo hice resulto algo mal he de suponer, pero sabes, aunque haya perdido la oportunidad, ahora creo que esa chica se lo merece** —Lo había dicho con una tristeza que incluso Chat noto

— **My lady quizás ese chico no te merecía, seguro encontraras al indicado para ti, la vida es larga**

— **Quizás tienes razón además Adrien y Kagami hacen bonita pareja, solo me queda desearle que sean felices** — Dijo mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, eso le dio a Chat Noir justo en su corazón, quería corresponder a sus sentimientos y a la vez no podía.

— **My lady… estoy seguro de que ese chico no te merece, eres demasiado para él, seguro hay más personas que querrían salir contigo.**

— **Hay un chico en mi salón de clases, se llama Luka, creo que es momento de cerrar ciclos y abrir nuevos, como tú has dicho** — Dijo un poco más animada, cosa que él noto, se sentía una basura, pero ahora sabía quién era el que querría quitarle a su lady, lo odiaba, pero no podía negar que era parte de su culpa.

— **Veo que te sientes un poco mejor y eso me alegra** —Le dijo sinceramente.

— **Todo gracias a ti gatito**

— **Es hora de irme princesa, pero quiero decirte que siempre que necesites de mí, siempre, pero siempre, estaré ahí para ti, nunca lo olvides**

— **Gracias…** —Susurro una Marinette sonrojada por sus palabras.

Chat Noir estaba dispuesto a saltar, pero antes de eso se detuvo y se dio vuelta para quedar frete a frente de la chica y sin que ella lo esperara, la beso, era como vulgarmente dicen, un beso robada.

— **Recuerda que siempre estaré ahí para ti** — Y dicho esto salto para esfumarse entre los tejados de parís dejando a una chica muy consternada atrás.

* * *

 **Notas de la Autora** : Me salió esto de último momento, espero les guste :'v che cosa triste, Pinche Adrien puto :c pero en fin los dramas juveniles nunca se extinguen y más en esa época de donde todo es confusión y hormonas, espero les guste este pequeño one-shot

Y nuevamente disculpen las faltas de ortografía y coherencia son las 3 am

¿Comentarios? :p


End file.
